Only Because
by GothTrekkie
Summary: A cute little one-shot in which Jim tries to win Bones over at the park.


Jim Kirk had been very happy when Doctor Leonard McCoy had agreed to spend a day at the park with him while they were on shore leave on Earth. Perhaps, thought the doctor, a little too happy.

Jim had spent all morning packing a picnic, making his famous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and planning the prefect day, but now that they were finally at the park, walking around the lake, he felt discontent.

All around them were couples. Couples everywhere. Young beautiful couples, married couples with children, elderly couples on slow strolls, young teenagers on their first dates, and college kids making out on the benches. Even the dogs seemed to be walking in pairs.

Frankly, it made Jim a bit jealous. Walking even closer to his best friend, Jim casually brushed their fingers together once before affectionately grabbing McCoy's hand and lacing their fingers together.

The doctor glared at him but did not pull away. "Damnit, Jim, what are you doing?"

"Everyone else here is holding hands. Why don't we get to?" he reasoned nonchalantly.

McCoy groaned. "Jim, everyone else is holding hands because they're a couple. We're not a couple."

"I know," he replied indifferently.

The doctor let out a resigned sigh and let Jim keep holding his hand. But only because Jim's hands were surprisingly soft and he applied just the right amount of pressure, not crushing his hand but not showing signs of ever letting go. It felt kinda… nice.

As they continued their walk through the park, they came to the old-fashioned paddle boat rental station by the lake. And Jim, impulsive as ever, couldn't resist. "Ooh! Bones! Let's take a boat out!"

"I'm a doctor, not a sailor."

"Come on! It'll be fun! Live a little!" whined Jim.

Bones once again gave in and let Jim rent a boat.

"See, this isn't bad," he said as they rowed out into the lake.

"It is kinda relaxing. But if you tip this thing I swear to God, Jim…" Bones's threat didn't need to be finished.

"All right, I'll be careful!" Suddenly something ahead caught Jim's eye. "Look, Bones! It's the tunnel of love! Let's go through it!"

"I'm a doctor, not a teenage girl! And we're not a couple!" he argued. But it was useless, Jim had already started rowing them in the direction of the tunnel and there would be no changing his mind.

Jim set down his paddle when they reached the mouth of the tunnel. "You know we're supposed to kiss while we go through."

Bones scowled at Jim but nodded. "Yeah, I suppose we are. That is why it's called the tunnel of love. "

Jim tentatively leaned in and pressed his lips to those of his best friend. The kiss was softer and gentler than Bones had been expecting, but he only kissed Jim back because his lips were so warm and soft and they tasted pleasantly like cherry Chapstick.

Bones surprised both Jim and himself with how eagerly he returned the kiss. When they came out the other end of the tunnel and separated, Bones blushed bright red and Jim just smirked contentedly. But instead of saying something like 'You know you want me', he just grinned and said "You're a good kisser, Bones."

"Shut up," he grumbled.

After they had rowed back to shore and returned the boat, Jim led him in the direction of a large grassy field full of people on romantic picnics. Gesturing at the picnic basket he had been carrying, Jim said, "Come on, Bones, let's eat some dinner."

"Do we have to sit on the ground? Can't we go find a picnic bench or something?" the doctor complained.

"Of course we don't have to sit on the ground!" Jim smiled.

Bones sighed in relief.

"That's why I brought a blanket!"

He breathed a more exasperated sigh as Jim found an empty spot on the grass and spread out the blue and white checked blanket he had brought. He patted the ground next to him as he sat. "Have a seat, Bones!"

And the grumpy doctor reluctantly sat down right next to his chipper best friend and began eating. But only because James T. Kirk made a mean PB and J!

"Is it good? I even cut the crusts off just like you like," Jim pointed out.

"Yeah, uh, thanks." Bones was honestly a bit embarrassed that Jim knew he didn't like the crusts. That wasn't something he was particularly proud of; he was a doctor not a damn first grader!

"And I brought root beer. Your favorite brand," said Jim as he pulled the bottle out of the basket. "But I didn't have cups so I figured we could just share."

Bones nodded. "Sure, that's fine, Jim." It wasn't as if they hadn't already swapped spit that day.

Jim decided to start small talk before an awkward silence could set in. "Had a good shore leave so far?"

"Yeah, it's been pretty low key but I guess that's what it's supposed to be. At least I haven't had to do any sort of emergency surgery," he replied.

"I'll try to stay out of trouble for you then."

"You better!"

"Seeing anyone lately?" asked Jim, trying to conceal his sudden nervousness.

"Nope, still single," said Bones, choosing to people-watch rather than look the other man in the eyes.

"Ah," Jim nodded, also staring off at nothing in particular.

"What about you?"

"Same. Still single," he said. Jim then gathered the remains of their meal, stuffed them back in the picnic basket, stood up, and held his hand out to Bones. He took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled up off the ground.

"Where to now?" McCoy inquired as he folded up their blanket.

"Well, it is getting late, by the time we walk back to the car it'll probably be almost dark," said Jim.

"Yeah, we probably should head back."

"Come on, let's take a short cut!" grinned blonde haired captain.

The blue eyed doctor nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

Jim led them across the field and into a grove of large sturdy oak trees. "Aren't they beautiful?" he asked, gazing into the tree tops.

Bones took a second to admire the trees. "They really are. You don't see trees like this very often anymore. These things must be hundreds of years old!"

"It's strange to think these were just little sprouts one day. There was a time when I could have snapped their trunks with my fingers. And now look at them," said Jim, voice quiet with awe.

They stood together under the oaks for a while, just admiring their beauty. It always amazed Bones how Jim could make him see things in a new light and help him to appreciate beauty he hadn't even realized was there. Soon, Jim started to wander and found a specific tree that caught his eye. "Bones! Come look at this!"

When he arrived at the captain's side, McCoy found that the trunk of the tree he was staring at was covered in sets of initials encircled with hearts. "Wow," he said.

"Let's put ours on there!" suggested Jim eagerly.

"Why?"

"Just so there's record that we were here! It'll be cool!"

Bones nodded. "Go ahead." He watched as Jim took out his pocket knife and carefully carved 'JK + LM' into the trunk of the old oak. And he didn't protest when Jim drew a heart around it, only because it needed to be separated from the rest of the engravings and it just looked incomplete without it.

When Jim had finished his inscription, the sun was beginning to set. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked. McCoy agreed and watched the entire sunset with the captain, but only because the way the pink-orange sky and the smoldering red orb of the sun reflected off of the lake was truly breathtaking.

After the sun had set, they found their way back to the car and Jim drove McCoy to his hotel. "I'll walk you to your door," he offered.

"That's okay, Jim, I'll be fine," said Bones.

"No, I insist," he said as he stepped on to the street. Bones didn't protest.

When they reached his room, McCoy turned to face Jim and said, "Well, contrary to what I was expecting, that was a lot of fun. Thanks for everything."

"No problem," he replied, trying his best to sound casual.

"Goodnight, Jim," said McCoy, turning to go inside.

"Wait… Bones…" Jim took a deep breath and tried to slow his quickly rising heart beat as the doctor turned back around.

"Yes, Jim?"

"I know this day was a little bit… date-y—"

Bones snorted and cut him off. "A _little_ bit?"

"Alright, a lot bit! But would you go on a real date with me? Maybe tomorrow night?" he finally got up the nerve to ask.

A huge smile spread across Bones's face as he said, "I thought you'd never ask!" And pulled Jim into him, kissing him joyfully and passionately; but only because he really, really wanted to.

**Review please! **


End file.
